Description: (Applicant's Description) The FACS Core Facility is a resource for Cancer Center investigators who wish to separate and/or analyze cell populations that can be distinguished by fluorescence. The facility is equipped with a FACScan cell analyzer, FACS Vantage cell sorter and has access to a FACS Calibur cell analyzer. The Director and operator of the facility is William Ross, who has fourteen years of experience in the field of flow cytometric analysis. Mr. Ross also provides consultation in the design and analysis of FACS data and assistance with satellite FACScan instruments that are not located in the facility.